


A Kim's-Ass Carol

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: Drowning in pussy Ron Stoppable is too greedy to just settle down and be with only one girl. Can a timely intervention from ghosts of the past, present and future change his ways?Loosely inspired by 'A Christmas Carol' and starring Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable with appearances by Bonnie, Monique, Shego, Tara, Yori and Zita (plus one more surprise cameo)





	A Kim's-Ass Carol

With cheerleading practice over the girl's locker room at Middleton High was now home to some of the finest examples of tits and ass the student body had to offer. No matter where you looked another stunning beauty was displaying her goods as she stripped down and got into the showers. But at the far end of the room one girl was still in uniform getting some extra coaching.

"That's right, just relax and let it slide in by itself" instructed the school mascot and the cheerleading squad's only male member. Lounging on the wooden bench Ron patiently guided the head of pupil down into his lap.

Anxious blue eyes stared up as Tara followed his directions and allowed Ron's dick to progress unhindered down her throat. She'd been crushing on him for so long but with all the attention he got from other girls she was worried that she wouldn't stand out from the crowd. This was her chance to show him how special she was and so Tara made sure to obey his instructions exactly while focusing on his face to gauge his reaction to her efforts.

Ron softly ran his fingers through Tara's long blonde hair. In his opinion she was one of the prettier girls in school with nice skin and hot rack. He knew it wouldn't be long before he found the time to fuck her sweet little pussy. She was probably a virgin too but judging by her progress now she was a quick learner.

Seeing that Tara had mastered the basics Ron took a firm hold and started setting a speed that was more to his own liking. With rapid efficiency he repeatedly drew her back until only her lips where wrapped around the head of his beefy dick and then promptly pushed her back down making her race to swallow it all in time.

"Glurk-Glurk-Glurk" Tara gagged and choked up saliva all over his dick as she tried to cope with the demanding pace he set. Since she made no other signs of protest he simply used her spit as further lubricant for his cock and fucked her face harder in this pursuit of his own pleasure.

Trying to hold back the water in her eyes Tara watched Ron's head tip back in ecstasy as he loudly announced that he was cumming. Immediately a rush of salty semen began filling her mouth and she frantically swallowed before it could spill out onto her face. Gasping for breath she wiped an errant drop from her lips and smiled self-consciously at Ron in the hope that he had something nice to say to her.

"You did good Tara" he reported cheerfully, "I think you've got plenty of potential to become a champion cum guzzler." Giving her a wink and a point of his finger he cheekily added, "You can suck my dick anytime."

"Oh that's... great" Tara faltered. Gathering up her courage she forged ahead to ask the real question, "So Ron, speaking of anytime do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow? That new Bricks of Fury you've been talking about is opening at the mall."

"No can do" he answered, "I'm already seeing it then with Zita." Ron's eyes took on a faraway look as kept explaining, "You've met her right? She's the Latino chick who works there and has a really nice ass. As soon as the lights go out she's going to give me the concession stand's secret special. I'll tell you, sitting in front of a big screen with a hot babe riding my dick is the only proper way to watch a BoF movie."

Lost in his rambling Ron didn't notice the crestfallen look on Tara's face. "Ok, I guess I'll see you around then" she mumbled and shuffled away to find her locker. Ron still didn't notice her sullen mood and simply stood up and pulled his pants back on.

"Ron!" hissed Kim a moment later.

He spun around to find his best friend and world saving partner glaring at him with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her body. "What did I do?" he asked in hurt confusion.

"You have to start paying attention girl's feelings Ron" she admonished him, "Tara wasn't just looking for some fast sex, she was hoping you were open to a relationship. She really likes you!"

"Oh come on Kim, we don't live in Victorian England anymore" he argued playfully, "this is an enlightened time where you don't need to go on a bunch of phony dates just to get to the good stuff. Who needs relationships when everyone agrees on what's fun."

Thinking that he'd made a convincing case Ron let his eyes rake over Kim's current state of very limited modesty. "Am I wrong?" he asked in a rhetorical fashion and tried to tug away her towel so he could give her a more physical example of his argument.

Swatting his hand away Kim didn't falter with her glare of disapproval. "I'm serious Ron you can't keep greedily using girls just for sex. If you don't start trying to form a real relationship all your 'fun' times are eventually going to end."

"That's humbug Kim, the Ron man will always be popular with the ladies" he said confidently and made his way out while receiving some flirty winks and giggles from the other cheerleaders arriving naked and dripping from the showers.

* * *

That night Ron lay in bed nude as usual but this time he was joined by a surprising guest, Dr. Drakken's henchwoman Shego. He'd certainly eyed the woman's curvy body a few times, she had a few years on Kim and it showed. But with her being an international criminal there had never been a chance for them to meet anywhere but in passing, and usually that involved explosions and fighting.

He couldn't recall how she'd arrived but right now the green beauty was kneeling between his legs and working her gloved hands up and down his towering erection. "Oh Stoppable" she cooed, "I can't resist your manliness any longer." Looking at him with sparkles in her eyes and a wide smile she gushed, "I'll give up evil, I'll give up crime, I'll even give up my freedom if you'll agree to fuck me with your wonderful dick."

Ron raised one eyebrow at her offer. Smart as he was he knew that Kim's arch foe was capable of all kinds of devious plots. "How do I know you're really serious about this Shego?" he asked.

"Would this make it serious enough for you?" she replied and reached up to grasp a hidden tab on her tight vinyl costume. Pulling it revealed a zipper that split her outfit across her chest and down to the waist allowing her pair of flawless double D tits to spill out. "I want you to have everything" she purred and then engulfed his rigid shaft with her plump lips.

Ron sunk his fingers into the perfect tits Shego had offered while her tongue and mouth eagerly entertained his cock. But even as he kneaded her soft flesh it began to gnaw at Ron how improbable it was that Shego could hide such massive rack under her form-fitting jumpsuit. As he thought back to the times he'd admired her while she arched and flipped in battle against Kim he became more aware that this must be a dream.

But if this was a dream why did her lips feel so real he puzzled. He could feel every nerve responding as she swirled around his cock and pressed her tongue flush against the head before sliding down with her whole mouth. The warm wetness around his member was unlike any mere dream he'd ever had.

The inherent contradiction finally broke the fantasy and caused Ron to wake up to the familiar softness of his bed. With his thoughts still weighed down by a sleepy haze he struggled to identify why something still felt out of place. Recognizing a pressure against his legs he pulled away the sheet and peered down. In the dim moonlight he saw the unmistakable face of Bonnie staring back at him as it bobbed up and down on his midnight erection.

"Oh, it's just you" Ron commented, apparently not very surprised by the situation. If he looked up 'slut' in the dictionary Ron was certain he'd find Bonnie's picture there. She was constantly hounding him for sex and it seemed there was nowhere too inappropriate and no act too debauched to give her pause.

He'd taken blue pills and fucked her for hours trying to wear her out, asked her to dress in the most embarrassing and revealing outfits at school, she'd let him fuck her throat until she passed out and then jammed his dick in her ass to wake her up, tied her down, slapped her about and even made her drink his piss and yet none of it seemed to break her unwavering and sometimes bothersome addiction to his penis.

Slurping up his pre-cum Bonnie moaned like he was giving her the nectar of life. She took her sweet time acknowledging him, going for another brief round of cock worship in which she tried to thoroughly bath his dick with her tongue before she finally replied "Hi Ron" and gave him a naughty grin.

Letting out a sigh he tried to play along with her antics. "So Bon Bon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked before he frowned at the sight of her wrists wrapped in manacles and trailing heavy chains, "You aren't back for more bondage are you? I thought you were finished with your dungeon of pain phase."

"That's not a bad idea" remarked Bonnie considering the chains, "But actually this was Kim's idea." Ron didn't try to hide his confusion and Bonnie just shrugged. "Miss Perfect wants to teach you a lesson or something so she's organized a Christmas Carol experience tonight. I got to play the part of Jacob Marley."

"Isn't that the story Miss Johnson made us read in 4th grade?" he asked, "The one with the guy named after Scrooge McDuck who gets visited by three ghosts to teach him something about Christmas. But why would Kim do that when she knows I celebrate Hanukkah instead?"

Bonnie gave him another shrug. "I wasn't paying much attention to her stupid plan, I mean you already know the real reason I agreed to this don't you?" said Bonnie and nuzzled her cheek affectionately against his dick. "So yeah; three ghosts, learn your lesson, risk a terrible future if you don't change" she quickly mouthed off and then dove back in to deep throat him.

Ron groaned and his eyes rolled back, crazy or not she knew what she was doing. Laying back he left it to Bonnie to bring him to climax and allowed his mind wander while she pleasured him, sliding him easily down her throat with no gag reflex to stop her. Her nose tickled his skin slightly as it tapped him each time she reached the bottom. "So do you think this has anything to do with that relationship argument Kim and I had earlier?" he asked.

With a loud pop Bonnie pulled her lips off his dick with a look of irritation and replied, "Well what do you want me to do, figure out your love life or suck your- Eep!" With a loud of the chains she was suddenly dragged off the bed. "Hey I wasn't done yet!" she shouted but by the time Ron looked over the edge she had vanished into the darkness.

* * *

"Bonnie?" called out Ron but he got no reply. He was considering getting out of bed to investigate when suddenly every light in the room snapped on leaving him squinting in the brightness.

"Rise and shine!" said an upbeat voice.

"Is that you Monique?" Ron asked the girl now standing in a long white robe. As his vision cleared he could see Monique's costume was more elaborate than that with many alterations a wreath of flowers on her head.

"It sure is honey. I'm your first ghost, you like?" she asked and gave a twirl to show off her fashion handiwork. The robe fit tightly to her curves and she'd enhanced it by cutting away parts and replacing them with a transparent gauze so that patches of her dark skin could be seen alongside the white satin material. The choice of where to cut bordered on indecent. Holes revealed the underside of her breasts almost up to her nipples, stripes went down her ass cheeks, and gaps revealed parts of her stomach, thighs and arms.

"Heh, yeah I do" he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "But seriously, can you tell me what this Christmas Carol thing is all about?" Ron asked.

"Ok so the deal is that Kim has pulled together an intervention for you" said Monique, "The way she sees it you've gotten too greedy with girls. Sure you might be a stud and all but you have to admit you are known to fuck and run a lot of the time."

"I guess I should have seen that coming after I brushed her off. But I still don't understand why she thinks a guy should have to commit if he's already getting plenty of action" said Ron as he continued to run his eyes over her naughty idea of a ghost outfit.

"Well that's what you're supposed to learn tonight" she answered, "Now hold on this the part where things get a little freaky."

From nowhere wavy lines appeared and obscured Ron's vision as the world turned and twisted around him. When it stopped he was no longer in bed but standing in a woman's clothing store. It might have been Club Banana but they all looked the same to him. "Where are we?" he asked.

Gesturing at one of the racks Monique answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The past genius. Just look at how last season those blouses are!" Taking a more serious tone she cautioned him, "Now don't get any crazy ideas. We can't change anything; we can't even be seen. We're only here to watch."

Ron nodded but his ears had already picked up something interesting. With Monique tagging along he followed the noise to one of the changing rooms where he found it being put to good use by the Ron and Monique of the past.

"That's right boy I know you can fuck me harder" challenged the younger Monique as she stood clutching the thin wooden divider between the changing rooms. Behind her the younger Ron was holding her tightly and slamming his hips forward. "Don't hold back on me, the manager writes me up if I'm not standing for my entire shift. You'll be doing me a favor if you fuck my ass so hard I can't sit down" she encouraged.

"Now this is where it all started" Monique explained as she waved a hand at the scene of her younger self gleefully getting sodomized not far from the customers she was supposed to be helping. Hoping it could shed some light on the situation Ron held his tongue and observed what was happening intently.

The younger Monique's clothes were is disarray. Her dress was unzipped and discarded in the corner while her panties hung from one ankle. Her blouse had fared worse with several buttons on the floor testifying to how rushed the removal of it and her bra had been.

The Ron attending to her had an expression of intense concentration on his face as he labored to get his dick to penetrate deeper. Each inch taken was met with squeaks and moans from a delighted Monique. "God Monique, you're squeezing my dick so hard, I don't how much more of this I can take" he groaned making no secret of how enjoyable this job was for him.

"Come on Ron give me a little more. Just fuck my ass 'til I cum and squeeze my titties too" she begged. Ron obeyed and grabbed an ample breast with each hand, burying his fingers down into her tit flesh and using them as handles to fuck her as well as he could given how tightly her ass resisted the invasion. Monique screamed out in mixed pain and pleasure, unconcerned that they were in a public place.

The present day Ron frowned slightly. "This is a great trip down memory lane but I don't see how this was the start of anything" he said, "I was already with a couple of woman before this happened. I mean you were the first who wanted to go straight to anal but I don't think that's what Kim is mad about."

"But this is where your approach to sex changed" countered Monique, "With Zita you bought like 30 movie tickets to get a date with her. With Bonnie you kept complimenting her even though at first you struck out and got put down more times than I can remember. Do you remember what you did to hook up with me?"

The past Ron groaned and bucked his hips into the younger Monique. "Man you've got the gift to be an amazing butt slut" he exclaimed as finished inside her ass. As he pulled his pale dick free from her chocolaty rump a hefty glob of cum burped forth and ran down her thigh. Worn out Monique slid down against the walled partition and came to rest in a lump.

Seeing the younger Monique laying there and leaking out a freshly delivered anal creampie helped the present day Ron recall the events that had led up to it. "Actually I don't remember having to do anything. We'd already been friends for a long time and I think we were talking about dresses for some reason when the size of your butt came up."

"It is one beautiful behind" supplied Monique as she gave her butt a shake for him.

"So one thing led to another and you said you were waiting for someone to break in your ass and, well I was looking for sex of any kind if it was with a pretty girl. So we agreed to just do it" said Ron, "No strings attached, just having sex because we wanted it."

"And that's where your problem got started" stressed Monique, "We're just friends Ron so I never expected more from you; Getting some big white dick was just a nice perk. But from then on you started treating every girl as a source of quick casual sex without considering if she might want something more than an orgasm. You've fucked or come close enough with every cheerleader on Kim's squad but if I asked you could you even tell me all their names?"

Ron tried to look sheepish at that, "Ok you got me there but I still don't think it's that big of a deal. The girls are obviously happy or they wouldn't keep coming to me."

Monique shrugged, "Whatever, I'll let the next ghost take a shot at this." And with that Ron's vision went wavy and he found himself alone again in the dark lying in his bed.

* * *

Watching Monique's retro porn show had kept him hard but the lack of any relief was starting to give Ron a case of blue balls. He was considering jacking off by himself when dozens of candles began to light up around the perimeter of the room bathing it in an intimate glow.

As the soft lighting spread it revealed Yori standing in the center looking at him coyly. Her body was hidden under a plush green kimono and her hands were clasped together in a submissive gesture that added to her exotic Japanese appeal.

With his attention on her she bowed deeply, "Greetings Stoppable-san. I am here tonight at the request of our mutual friend Kim Possible" she stated formally, "Although I admit to holding a personal yearning that I hope can be fulfilled too."

"So you're going to be my second ghost huh, the one for the present?" Ron speculated. "I'm not sure what to tell you; I get it now that Kim is upset that I haven't decided to go steady with one girl but really I don't see the point. I mean so far it's all been working out fine for the Ron man" he said and gave himself a smug pair of thumbs up.

"Mmm" sounded Yori thoughtfully. "I can see why a man as highly coveted as yourself might think that way" she said and let her eyes lower purposefully to stare at his erect member. "On your journey through life you have always found new flowers to simply pick. With only this experience to guide you it is understandable that you do not see the reward inherent in cultivating one for yourself."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps metaphors are not what you need" remarked Yori upon seeing Ron's confusion, "Maybe it would help more if I showed you what a lasting companion would offer over a succession of passing admirers."

Still focusing her sight on his needy dick she lightly touched a finger to her lips. "To begin with you would not be falling mercy to the timing of your lovers as you seem to be now" she said and then provocatively sucked on a digit before continuing, "Your beloved would be always be available night or day to help you with stiff situations."

Having drawn Ron's attention to her lips Yori loosened her kimono and drew it down to her waist revealing the uninterrupted expanse of bare skin. Cupping her supple breasts invitingly she pivoted to give Ron the best angle to ogle them. "She would keep no secrets from you, what she hid from others would always be on display for you" she promised.

Untying the belt she let the kimono drop to the floor. Facing him she widened her stance and ran her hands across her inner thighs. "She would reserve herself for you and you alone, keeping a special place that only you could fill" Yori said throatily and spread her pussy lips apart letting Ron see her pink intimacy.

Ron thought the strip show was done but Yori turned around and bent over, running a hand over her ass as she looked back at Ron. "In truth some duties might be too much for her to handle, but pain would be no obstacle to her commitment to performing them anyway" she said, "No dream you desire, no action you wish would ever be off limits. You would only need to tell her and it would be fulfilled without question."

Ron was breathing heavily now, itching to touch himself but he held back in anticipation of what was to come. Sure enough Yori made her way onto the bed and crawled over him. "I believe this will be your second journey of the night" commented Yori as wavy lines obscured Ron's vision. He was momentarily frustrated by the interruption and then confused when they cleared and he was still in bed with Yori.

"Why didn't we go anywhere?" asked Ron in befuddlement.

Yori's laugh broke the intensity she had been projecting, "You and your American style humor. We have traveled to the present Stoppable-san!"

Running her hands down his chest Yori took hold of Ron's wet dick and rubbed it against her slit. "Allow me the honor of helping you" she said and lined him up. The large head of his penis easily spread her delicate folds and Ron pushed his head back into the pillow feeling the pleasure of her warm tightness enveloping him.

Sinking down Yori's mouth formed an O as her tiny pussy was stretched to accommodate the full girth of his dick. "I admit there is more than honor to be gained with this task" she groaned and rested her hands on his chest while she got accustomed to such a feeling of fullness.

When she was ready Yori started moving her hips against his crouch, circling and bumping as she built up speed and began energetically riding him. Desperate for the stimulation his dick was demanding Ron also squirmed and bucked up into her until she reached a tempo that satisfied them both. Appeased he reached up and took hold of her breasts, squeezing them both and playing with her nipples which drew a high pitched cry of approval from Yori.

Loving his attention Yori arched her chest into his touch and wrapped her hands over top of his, inviting him to explore and grope her tits to the fullest while she rapidly slammed her pussy down onto his dick and drove him toward completion.

"Will you cum inside me?" she asked breathlessly when Ron's face took on a final look of concentration. "I want to feel your seed spilling into my fertile womb" she declared as she circled her hips trying to drive him over the edge. "Make a child in me so that we will be joined forever" she shouted as his dick twitched inside her and blasted loads of baby juice into her.

Ron and Yori both panted as they settled down and Yori carefully lifted herself off Ron's lap. Trying to make small talk Ron asked, "So, is there any more of that ghost stuff you need to tell me?"

"No Stoppable-san I have everything I need now" she said cryptically as her eyes darted down to the small trail of sperm leaking from her pussy.

Catching her look Ron laughed nervously, "That was all just fun right, you were kidding about having a baby weren't you?" Yori didn't answer and softly slipped off the bed. "Even if it's a fertile day you can't get pregnant, I mean you must be on the pill" Ron continued warily, "Yori?"

Yori simply smiled at him and silently backed into the shadows like the ninja she was. With her disappearance the candles extinguished themselves and Ron was thrown back into blackness.

* * *

Ron sat in the dark for a while as his apprehension grew. While he'd managed to convince himself after some thinking that there was nothing to worry about with Yori he still didn't know what the final ghost would bring. Wrapped up in his own thoughts he was caught off guard when he noticed a presence at the end of the bed.

"Gah!" he screamed and threw up his hands protectively. When nothing happened he cautiously took a peak and realized the dark figure was Kim staring down at him with her hands on her hips. Her mission clothes added to her menacing seriousness leaving no sign of the cute school girl he mostly dealt with.

Pretending to just be smoothing over his hair Ron tried to act nonchalant, "Hey KP, nice night we're having huh?"

"Ron..." Kim growled impatiently.

"Ok, ok" he relented, "I know you're mad about the relationship issue but you've gotta admit you're overreacting. I have everything under control so there's no need to continue this ghost adventure."

Kim was unmoved by his plea and crossed her arms while continuing to frown disapprovingly.

Adopting a more playful attitude Ron scooched closer. "You know a little Ronshine would clear away that unhappy face" he suggested and snagged a finger under the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"No Ron!" scolded Kim and grabbed his lecherous hand by the wrist, "The future. Now!"

Wavy lines once again enveloped his world and when they cleared Ron found himself in a massive chamber of sorts looking at a raised platform. In the center sat a chair, more like a throne, where an older version of himself was lounging in a pair of boxers. Ron thought there might be a blue tinge to the man's skin but he was quickly distracted by something much more interesting approaching the platform.

"Good morning master, would you like to fuck my wanting pussy now?" asked a college aged Kim who seemed to be totally naked apart from a collar inscribed with the letter Z. Her skin glistened with oil and her breasts where... Well either Kim had been a very late bloomer or she'd received some enhancements to expand them to an attractive C-cup.

"Oh boy if this is the future then count me in" panted Ron as he gawked at the extra curvy version of his best friend.

The ghostly Kim rolled her eyes and gave him a poke in the ribs, "Keep watching Romeo."

"Not a chance princess because he's going to be fucking me instead" announced Shego as she also approached the throne. The green villain was 'attired' in the same manner as the other Kim, naked and slathered in shiny oil apart from her matching collar. Her enhanced double D breasts closely matched the ones Ron had given her in his earlier dream.

The nude Kim faced Shego and shifted into a fighting stance, "do you really think I'll let you take him away?"

"I don't think I will, I know I will" Shego retorted and then the fight was on.

What was immediately apparent to Ron was that this wasn't like one of their usual fights. Gone were the acrobatics and kung-fu, in their place was a lot of hair pulling and a shallow pit of more slippery oil.

"He's mine you skank" shrieked Kim and delivered an echoing slap across Shego's face.

"Bitch!" fumed Shego and grabbed at one of Kim's breasts, violently twisting a nipple and eliciting a scream from the redhead. Taking advantage of Shego's wide stance Kim unleashed a brutal kick straight into the other woman's cunt and knocked her off her feet. Following her down the two women grappled in the oil, rolling and struggling to gain dominance over the other.

As the fight dragged on Ron started taking stock of the many other residents spread out around the perimeter of the circular room.

Yori was there attired in a sexy Sailor Moon cosplay. But she was already engaged in an argument with Zita who had chosen to dress herself as a slutty Tracer. Escalating quickly the two women began grabbing and tearing at each others costumes until both of their intricate works had been reduced to a few tattered strips hanging from their bare bodies.

"You stupid whore, do you know how much time that took to make?" an enraged Zita accused. Yori didn't bother with words and tackled Zita. This time both of them brought their nails to bear trying to scratch and claw at each others faces, hoping to destroy their opponent's natural beauty in retaliation for the destruction of their costume.

Further along Tara and Monique were both wearing massive strap-ons and together they held a struggling Bonnie between them. Each picking a side they were forcing their impractically sized rubber dildos into Bonnie's ass and pussy while she screamed for mercy.

"You're always stealing Ron's dick" accused Monique as she drove the thick tool into Bonnie's poor pussy, "So now we're going to stretch your holes out so much that you'll be too loose for even a horse to fuck."

Tara nodded at Monique and added, "And when we're done we're going to share him equally the way it should be." But both of them were already giving each other furtively looks, foreshadowing their inevitable plans to betray the other.

Finally Joss, Kim's younger but now much developed cousin, was leaning against the wall with her face plastered in makeup and dressed in gaudy clothes that were too at least 2 sizes too small making it obvious she had no underwear on. The word printed on her barely adequate t-shirt rightly proclaimed her 'jailbait'.

Popping a bubble with her chewing gum she made a kissy face at the older Ron and trailed a finger down into her cleavage, though she seemed to go unnoticed by the man on the throne.

"You see" said the ghostly Kim and gestured around the room, "You kept stringing along all of these woman and now look what you have." Up on the throne the Ron of the future sat looking lethargic and bored, his eyes were open but there was no life there. "They've been too busy fighting each other to have any more 'fun' with you" Kim concluded.

"Oh man KP you're absolutely right, we've got to go back so I can fix this" admitted a visibly panicked Ron.

"That's all I needed to hear" said Kim triumphantly and took his hand for one last wavy trip back to his room.

* * *

Scrambling off the bed Ron found his phone and began tapping out a message. "I hope I'm not too late to invite Tara to the movie tomorrow" he muttered.

Kim started to smile at Ron's reformed ways but it hit a snag when she remembered something else, "That's great but what about Zita?"

"Oh I'm still going with Zita" he answered quickly, "But I've got to get started on these threesomes ASAP. Tara's still learning so I've got a really good chance to do right by her."

"What are you talking about?!" Kim exclaimed. This sounded nothing like the lesson Ron was supposed to learn.

Ron turned his head and sagely explained, "I've got to make sure all the ladies get along KP, you showed me what could happen if I don't. From now on I'm instituting a 2 girl minimum for sex; if they can't learn to share and enjoy each other's company they won't get to sample the Ron man's dick."

Kim was left speechless. She'd known him to come up with some crazy theories in the past but this seemed unreal. Behind her Kim's co-conspirators in the intervention came out of hiding, having obviously heard Ron's insane proposal too.

"Stoppable-san I must say that I find your idea to be very, how should I put this... reasonable?" stated Yori.

"Yeah, I don't mind sharing that dick. Having another pussy in the bed won't bother me" agreed Monique.

"I love licking pussy" shouted Bonnie and rushed past the others to tackle Ron back onto the sheets. Seeing that round two had started Yori and Monique both flung off their clothes and joined in, Yori making out with Ron, Monique sucking on his dick and Bonnie licking his balls.

Left on the sidelines Kim huffed and stamped her foot in frustration. "You probably wouldn't be so mad if you joined us" remarked Ron before returning his tongue to Yori's mouth. With a heavy sigh Kim grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head so she could give him what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a little something for the holidays even if it was rather loosely themed. Tell me what you think of Ron's solution in the comments.


End file.
